


Leobin Verse: So Hot

by kreecherkai



Series: Leobin Verse [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: K-Pop - Freeform, Korean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreecherkai/pseuds/kreecherkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The horror of skirts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leobin Verse: So Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mine and mine alone. It is cross posted at my aff here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/655208/leobin-verse-so-hot-leobin
> 
> Please don't steal/plagiarize

Leobin Verse: So Hot

 

He fully resisted the urge to laugh as he watched his group practice hard, his casted foot sitting in front of him as he recorded their practice. And while Haekyeon seemed to be in his element, everyone else was grumbling at the song.

“Break time, Shik and I will go get food.” Haekyeon called, the least tired of them all bounding around the room to get his jacket and shoes, Wonshik following him more slowly.

Taekwoon felt a head rest against his thigh, his hand automatically coming down to run through his lover’s hair.

“He’s trying to kill us.” Hongbin whine, wiping his sweat along Taekwoon’s jeans.

“It’s for a show, he want people to know we can do variety too.”

“Well he doesn’t have to go all Nazi.”

“Just rest Bin.”

“You’re lucky hyung.”

“I can’t walk Bin, how is that lucky?”

“You’re just lucky.” Hongbin said sleepily.

“You should go lay down on the couch.”

“You should take your shirt off, but you don’t see me complaining.”

“That didn’t make sense.”

“So.”

“Grump.”

“You love me anyway.”

“I still don’t get why you were upset with the song.”

“You’ll be at the recording right? If you feel ok?”

“Mhm.”

“You’ll find out then.” Hongbin mumbled. Taekwoon tsked but continued to run his fingers through his tired lover’s hair.

~~~V~~~~

Hongbin groaned into his hands as Haekyeon pranced around, pig tails bouncing off his shoulders and Wonshik watched him with a dazed smile.

“Yah, if you don’t sit up I can’t finish you.” Their makeup artist yelled again. Hongbin resisted the urge to cry.

“It’s not that bad Binnie.” Ken said, poking his shoulder. “At least you don’t have to wear pants that make your ass huge.”

“Cause this is better?” Hongbin said glaring at his reflection pointedly.

“Well, no, but at least Taekwoon hyung wasn’t feeling well.”

“Thank goodness for that.” Hongbin groaned again as the makeup artist tugged his lashes.

“I think Wonshik is gonna become dehydrated by how much he’s drooling.”

“He’ll be fine, he’s up next.”

“Done! Finally, you really should learn to sit still better.”

“I would have done better without the pinchers to the eyes.”

“They didn’t even hurt you!” Hongbin pouted and stomped away to inform the drooling Wonshik that it was his turn.

~~~V~~~

He stood in the bathroom for a full twenty minutes. Just staring at his reflection, catching strange looks from other men that walked in.

“It’s not that bad Hongbin.” He pulled the waist band holding his shirt tightly against his abs. “And Taekwoon isn’t here to see you like this.” He pulled the skirt down in the back and whined as it was still too high above his knees. “At least I’m a pretty girl.” He hugged, folding his arms and glaring more at his heel clad feet.

“Well suck a fine specimen has to belong to someone.” A smooth voice whispered.

Hongbin jumped with a squeak and turned to see Taekwoon lock the bathroom door.

“Hyung?” Hongbin breathed out, backing against the sink. “When did you get here?”

“About an hour ago I decided to climb the stairs, it was perhaps a little too much for me.” Taekwoon limped closer, hands coming up to trap Hongbin between them.

“Oh,” Hongbin managed as Taekwoon invaded his personal space. Eyes glistening dangerously. “Hyung?”

“I think in this case I would be an oppa, no?” Long fingers came up to swipe at his fake bangs and Hongbin blushed, glancing down at his feet.

“Oppa, you must be tired, should we find a place for you to rest?” Hongbin asked, bringing his hands up to ball into the front of Taekwoon’s white t-shirt.

“That would be lovely except for one little fact.” Taekwoon smirked. Leaning close so that his lips brushed Hongbin’s.

“What’s that oppa?” Hongbin breathed. Blush rising to his cheeks.

“Women aren’t allowed in the men’s room.” Taekwoon whispered, rapping an arm around Hongbin’s waist and pulling their bodies together. “I do believe punishment should be given in this situation.”

“Oppa.” Hongbin whimpered, feeling their erections brush through clothing.

“However,” Taekwoon jerked away, wincing as he placed too much weight on his injured leg. “I believe it’s time for you to perform and what kind of oppa would I be if I sent you on stage in torn clothing?” Hongbin groaned as Taekwoon limped away, picking up his crutches that had been leaning against the wall.

“That’s no fair hyung.”

“No, what’s not fair is how well that shirt outlines everything and what a tease that skirt is.” There was a click as he slid the door lock back. “If I ever hear men talk about a hot girl in the men’s bathroom and find you again, I might not be so lenient as to just deny what you want.” Taekwoon smirked and made his way out into the hallway.

Hongbin collapsed against the sink as the door closed, breath coming in small pants. Heat working its way through layers of makeup.

Life hates me.” Hongbin pouted, patting his face to rid it of sweat. “He is such a tease.” He growled adjusting his skirt correctly so his bulge couldn’t be seen. “Fine, don’t send me out in torn clothing. I’ll just go out there horny as hell and shake my ass so much and then leave you high and dry as well.”

 

~~~V~~~

Outside the door Taekwoon listen to his grumbly lover with an inner smile, glaring away every man intent on using the bathroom.

Quietly he pulled out his phone and re-read the message from Jaehwan.

From: Semi-annoying

To: OMG he can smile

Hyung, if you are coming to visit I suggest you spend all your pent up energy because this cute little morsel (who is hiding in the bathroom right now) needs to go on stage just as adorable as he is now. *image attached*

Taekwoon sighed, he didn't know whether to punch Jaehwan or ignore him. In the end he settled for a short message.

To: Semi-annoying

From: Leo

No promises

The bathroom door slammed open next to him and a very angry Hongbin emerged.

“You!” Taekwoon rolled his eyes.

“There was an empty room down the hall.”

“Yeah, well your gimpy ass better get there in the next two minutes or else.”

“And here I thought I would see an ass shaking of a life time.” Taekwoon mumbled.

“I can’t shake my ass with a raging hard on!” Hongbin shouted, causing heads to peek out of open doors. The mortification on Hongbin’s face was enough to have Taekwoon doubled over in laughter.

Sobering, Taekwoon straightened and started on the trek down the calling to Hongbin over his shoulder. “Come, oppa will fix you all up, Hongbinnie.”

Taekwoon heard the grumbled, “I hate you,” over the sound of his boyfriend’s square heels clicking after him.


End file.
